Armor Abilities
Armor Abilities Bungie put them in Halo: Reach because they thought equipment sucked. Here is a list of Armor Abilities and their pros and cons. Jetpack The one everyone was excited about. Sadly it really is just a replacement for the Gravity Lift. Air thingy is no longer blue, thankfully. Active Camo Makes you invisible like Arby in Halo 2. Might be useful against noobs. However it sucks because it dosen't work when you're moving. WTH Armor Lock Stops you from moving. Makes you invincible. Gives out an EMP. But in a free-for-all, 1-on-1 match, the opponent will camp behind you (if he is noob), waiting to ass-assaninate you with his combat knife. But if you want to piss everyone off, you can be an Armor Lock Whore and use it every 5 seconds. If you use it in the presence of MLG players (aka "SuperN00bs) you are essentially flipping them off, and they will make fail attempts to pwn you, then cry to their mommies. Hologram Ah, now this one might actually be useful. Only expert players will be able to tell the difference when Sniper Rifling, giving you time to run away like a frightenend Jackhole. However the only con is that the Hologram lasts 10 seconds and can die when shot, so you may not have that much time to run like a turkey. Evade Why the heck was this put in?! This makes you roll twice. How is that useful?! Bungie say its to dodge bullets and break incoming lock-ons. So as soon as you dodge the second rocket, a third comes your way to kill you. Absolutely pointless. Drop Shield Like the Bubble Shield, Regenerator and a non sniping Turkey combined. The Bubble Dome heals all players inside, but it now can be destroyed. Oh crap, I just spoke like Gravemind! Anyways, besides its healingness, its much to useless compared to the original shield to be good, as that was being used to protect one from incoming Banshee Fuel Rods. Not as fail as Evade, but still sucks. Sprint Prevents you from firing your weapon, but can still throw grenades. Makes you run extremely quickly and breathe so heavily that one can actually hear it for once! But Bungie is really mean to make it an Armor Ability when other games like Bad Company 2 make it standard for everyone. You can super-punch noobs by meleeing them while sprinting. More Armor Abilities 343 Industries put different armor abilities in Halo 4. Only three return, Jetpack, Hologram, and Active Camo. Jetpack (again) Now it's even weaker. You'd think when time passes technology improves...but, another fail by 343i! Active Camo (again) What are these blue dots on my radar?! Seriously, are they dead Prometheans? 'sigh...'another day, another fail by 343i. Hologram (again) Now it is even harder to tell apart from an actual enemy. Not only are they resistant to enemy fire, they appear as red dots on the radar! And they even teabag! 343 actually did something right! Thruster Pack The "I can't even see where I'm going" way to evade. Steal a cheap Covenant thruster (looking like the Forerunner made it), rewire the crap out of it so it ends up looking like the UNSC "made" it. It is impossible to tell who made the thruster pack. UNSC suppliers pawn these off like VCR's, so they only cost two Spartan Points instead of three. Regeneration Field It's just a Regenerator! Seriously, green field and everything. Hardlight Shield Deployable Cover when you need it, but prevents recharging your shield so it's not useful anyway. And, all it takes is a rocket or grenade right next to you... Promethean Vision It allows you to see through walls, but makes you look like a demon-cyborg using it with its red glow. Also makes you a sniper target, it but good for camping. Autosentry A weak Promethean turret that can't kill for its own life. Conclusion Some Armor Abilities are useful, but most fail epicly. BTW, did you know that Bungie is trying to hypnotize us with Armor Abilities? There are 7 of them, dammit!